Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: ¡El maravilloso Equipo Trueno!
by Gabriel345
Summary: Pika era un humano, hasta que un día, misteriosamente llegó al mundo Pokémon, en donde hará muchos amigos y enemigos. Entre sus mejores amigos, está una Eevee, que al pasar el tiempo, el le llega a tener mucho afecto. Su más grandes rivales, un Raichu, llamado Lighting y su compañera, Thunders, les intentarán hacer la vida imposible.


**Hola! Este es mi más reciente FanFic, espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>POV EEVEE<strong>

Siempre quise unirme a un club de exploración... tener aventuras... sería maravilloso

-Tal vez hoy logre entrar... ¡No debo tener miedo!, debo hacerlo por mi tesoro...

Hace mucho tiempo encontré una piedra extrañamente peculiar, y como me interesan los misterios y las aventuras, decidí entrar aquí.  
>Me moví un poco hacia adelante y pisé la plataforma de reconocimiento<p>

-¿De quién es la huella? ¿De quién es? -Dijo una voz

-¡AAAAH! -Grité

No pude contener el miedo y me alejé, lamentablemente soy una gallina... nunca me lo perdonare... Soy una Eevee cobarde...

**POV NORMAL**

Eevee caminó por la playa, triste. Pero se alegró al ver las burbujas que exalan los Krabbys.

Y se puso a pensar:

''¿Porqué mi hermana puede entrar ahí? ¡Siempre es mejor en todo! Si solo tuviera un compañero''

-¿Uh?

**POV PIKA**

Desperté en una playa... sin recuerdos de nada... exepto que...

''No te sueltes! Aguanta!''

''No puedo... no aguanto... no...''

''No te sueltes Ryan!''

''Lo siento... Pero recuerdenme... ok? Soy y seré Pika para ustedes...a...amigos!''

De repente siento que escuché un trueno, y nada más...

Escucho pasos... como si alguien se acercara...

-¿Estás bien? ¡Hey! Responde! No estés muerto...

Entre abrí mis ojos... y como un angél...había un Eevee...

Me levanté de golpé, y me preguntó:

-¡Que susto me has dado! Pensé que habías muerto... ¿Quién eres?

-Yo... que hago aquí? Estoy hablando con un Pokémon?

-Emm, tu también eres un Pokémon

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero si soy un humano!

-Eres totalmente un Pikachu...

**POV NORMAL**

Pika se miró las manos, se dió vuelta y se dio cuenta de que definitivamente, el era un Pikachu

-¿Es esto alguna clase de broma? - Preguntó Eevee, y Pika dijo no con la cabeza- Entonces... ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi... ¿mi nombre? - Lo pensó por un momento - Me llamo Pika, por alguna razón, después de una tormenta, llegué hasta aquí

-Mmm... esta bien... te creo... Hey, porque no me ayudas a entrar al club de exploración de Wigglytuff? Siempre quise entrar ahí, pero soy demasiado cobarde como para pasar la prueba...

-Hagamos un trato, si tu me ayudas a descubrir como llegué aquí, yo te ayudaré a entrar ahí.

-¡Trato echo! - Dijo Eevee, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno... Jeh-jeh-jeh!, parece que la gallina conoció un gallo - Dijo una voz

A Eevee se le erizó la piel, y Pika pegó un salto, del susto. Eran Zubat y Koffing, quienes, notando su expresión, tenían toda la intención de lastimar a Eevee.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-Preguntó Pika, confundido

-Por favor... Pika... callate... - Murmuró Eevee

-¿¡Quiénes son ustedes?! - Preguntó Pika - ¡RESPONDAN!

-Pika... por favor no los hagas enojar...-Dijo Eevee

-Siii Pika, escucha a tu gallina - Dijo Koffing

-Tu no querrás meterte con nosotros, ratita, Jeh-Jeh-Jeh!- Agregó Zubat, con un tono burlón

-Whoa-jo-jo! Somos parte del poderoso Equipo Calavera! - Dijo Koffing

Pika empezó a sentir un gran enojo recorriéndole por el cuerpo, mientras que Eevee bajaba las orejas y retrosedía, asustada.

De pronto, Zubat golpeó a Eevee, lanzandola hasta los pies de Pika

-Nos llevaremos esto- Dijo, mientras robaba la reliquia.

-¡Que creen que hacen! ¡Como se atreven a robarle su tesoro! - Pika estaba furioso

-Whoa-jo-jo! Oye Zubat, que tal si le mostramos que sucede cuando te metes con el Equipo Calavera?

-Jeh-Jeh-Jeh! Me parece perfecto!

Koffing usó pantalla pantalla de humo, dejando ciego a Pika. Y cuando el humo parecía desvanecerse, Zubat usó Supersónico, confundiéndolo , dándole ventaja a Koffing, el cuál impactó con Pika, dejando al pokémon amarillo fuera de combate.

-¡Nos vemos luego, gallinas! ¡Jeh-Jeh-Jeh! - Dijo Zubat, triunfante

El Equipo Calavera se había llevado la reliquia, el tesoro de Eevee.

-¡Pika! ¡Levántate! - Gritó Eevee

-¿Eh? ¿Que... que ocurrió?

-Te golpearon, ¿estás bien?

-Psé... necesitamos recuperar tu tesoro

-Pero yo no puedo, soy demasiado...gallina...-Dijo Eevee, al borde de las lágrimas

-No si yo estoy contigo, juntos, recuperaremos ese tesoro!

''Tal vez... el no es tan malo después de todo...'' Pensó Eevee, sonriendo

Los dos idearon un plan para atacar al Equipo Calavera, y así recuperar el tesoro. Para seguirlos, solo debían seguir los rastros de gas de Koffing.

* * *

><p><strong>Y Bueno! Hasta aquí llega el primer capitulo de Pokémon Mystery Dungeon! Hasta la próxima!<strong>


End file.
